82 Letters
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brooke and Lucas. Their lives went into different directions after high school. Life has a way of catching up with you. Even when you've done everything possible to prove to yourself and everyone else that you've changed. Let me know your thoughts and comments in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**82**

 **Letters**

 _Prologue_

 _"If_ _ **you**_ _'re looking for reasons not to be with somebody,_ _ **you**_ _'ll always find them._ _ **You**_ _should_ _ **let go and give your heart what it deserves**_ _."._

 _That was a belief I lived by. And throughout my life and the relationships I've had and have seen with the people around me. It rang_ _true. Peyton, Lindsay, both women had a part of my history their pages in the beginning and middle of the story of my life._

 _I saw the way my uncle Keith pushed away his feelings for my mother for years. Because he thought Dan is where her heart truly belonged. And in retrospect I would say in Dan's part at least. He would always be in love with my mom._

 _But choose Deb to build a life with because it was what he was expected to do. Even at the cost of both their happiness. Now my existence only complicated things further._

 _My mom left to fend for herself after getting kicked out by her family and Dan giving her the choice of raising me alone or giving me away to some family out of town. My mother choose to build a life for me and her and she did that. Her other contribution was Karen's café. I will never know where or how she found the strength to do all of this at 18 years old. She is my best friend and hero._

 _Then there is my best friend Haley James Scott who is married to My brother Nathan. Despite the lack of growing up together. Nate and I are very close. That was one thing Dan couldn't keep under his control. He killed Keith. Which broke many more hearts than mine. But he died in that fire set in his office. Lastly and most importantly Brooke Davis is the love of my life._

Chapter 1

After 4 years in New York. Building my brand and making Clothes over Bros this huge success. I'm taking a much-needed vacation. Not to anywhere foreign but a place where my heart always was. And the people who I've always considered my family live. Regardless of what's happened in the past. Tree Hill is home and it's time to come back. A lot has changed with me and who I was before I left town. High school may have ended. That doesn't mean that everyone has grown up and moved on from that time. As much as I love being a part of the Hollywood world. There are certain aspects of this life that are unforgiving and with the many perks there are downfalls too.

Brooke picked up her phone as she started to board her private jet.

Walking inside taking a seat. As she started to dial the hotel room she would be going to be staying in.

"Hello It's Brooke Davis." "I just wanted to make sure that the rooms I ordered are booked and ready for us." Brooke asked.

"Of course Ms. Davis your accommodations are up to your standards and we are more than ready to welcome you and your guest."

The hotel manager said in response.

"Thank you we'll see you soon." Brooke said. Closing the phone. As she put it away in her purse. Then looked out the window. Feeling the grab of her hand as she smiled. Facing the other person.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 2**

 _You ever wake up from a really good dream, and try to get back to sleep? Or you got the flu, and you promise yourself you will appreciate normal so much more, if you can just get back to it? That's the way I feel. I just want things to go back to the way they were."_

Brooke smiled back. As the two got off the plane. And into the car waiting for them. He opened the door for her. Brooke thanking him. Pulling his hand towards her. While he took a seat next to her. Closing the door behind him. The driver then beginning to drive. Brooke laid her head on his chest. He held her close to him.

"I'm so happy to be home." Brooke said. Looking up at him. Then back out of the window. The cool air from the night sky. Coming into the car Through the window. The driver eventually coming to a stop outside of the hotel.

Brooke took his hand. As they started the walk into the building.

The doors closing behind them. While Brooke looked up at the check in person. Telling them her name as she was given room keys.

Then felt the warmth of his arm wrapping around her. Walking quickly down the hallway. Brooke opened the door and looked to him.

Smiling as she leaned over kissing him. Wrapping her arms around him. While he closed the door behind them. Eventually the kiss breaking as he began to speak.

"Why did you buy two rooms.?" He asked looking up at her.

"A sense of mystery for any nosy paparazzi or over excited fan."

"I'm taking this time to unwind and refocus on what's important to me." "And that starts with you." Brooke said smiling.

He leaned over kissing her. Breaking the kiss. Then taking her hand in his as the couple walked over to center of the room. He takes her in his arms. Laying her down on the bed in front of them. Reconnecting their lips.

…

LA

Lucas called over the bartender for another shot or two. The words from his editor ringing in his head. "Lucas you're a talented writer." "One of the best I've worked with." "But you haven't written a new book in 4 years." "A writer is nothing without their body of work." "I've been here from the beginning and will ask them again for one last extension period." "If by the time it's over and they haven't heard from you." "They told me they are going to end their contract with you."

"Don't let all your hard work go to waste find what brought that inspiration for the first book and start writing again." "I know you have stories that have yet to be told." The editor had said. Looking him in the eyes. Her hand on his shoulder as he looked back at her.

"I appreciate you doing this but I think I might just collect the remainder of my loyalties and stop writing all together." Lucas said to her as he walked out of her office. Heading into his car. And straight into the closest bar he could find.

Hours later sitting in the same seat he had found when he arrived.

Empty glasses in front of him. The bartender walking over to him.

Taking one long look at him. Then taking away the new glass he had set down.

"You are cut off for the night." The bartender said. Putting back the newly open bottle on the rack.

"You don't have control over how much I drink your job is to keep pouring not acting like you know anything about my life." Lucas said his speech impaired.

"I don't know what you're going through but I do know that you've been here and other bars lately." "Problems don't get solved drowning them in liquor and random women." "Trust me I know what I'm talking about." The bartender said.

"Here's your money." "And the end of our conversation." Lucas said. Getting up as he left the bar.

Walking outside to his car. Getting inside as he turned it on and began to drive. Making it home in a matter of minutes. Where he slowly walked inside his home. Closing the door behind him. As he collapsed on the bed. Soon after falling asleep.

….

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts on the chapter.? Who you think Brooke's mystery guy is.? And what you think is going on with Lucas.?" Leave it in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 3**

 _-The heart knows reason which reason does not know._

Smiling as she looked over at him. Feeling this rush of emotion in her heart. Their relationship had developed during a time where she thought love was a word that would never utter her lips again. The idea of giving anyone new a chance to be apart of her life and more importantly into her heart.

Had terrified her in a way she never expected. But he had been so incredible, Patient, and understanding. The line between friendship blurred over time. So much more naturally than she ever would expected. He was such a good man. A future together still seemed like a it was so far away. He has made his feelings and intentions as to he wants very clear. And that's her. At last she had someone who put her first.

And in moments such as this one. She felt like at any moment she would wake up and be alone again. But this was real. And she wouldn't allow it to be tainted in anyway. Leaning over as she kissed his cheek. Carefully climbing out of bed. Going out onto the balcony. Looking out at the sunrise. Taking a breath. As she turned on her phone. Watching while it came to life. Double checking to be sure her robe was tight enough. Looking through her contacts. A notification popped up. Showing her a missed call. Taking notice of the number. Brooke redialed the number. Holding the phone to her ear listening to the dial tone. Hearing a voice at the other end of the phone pick up. Causing a smile to come to her face.

"Nathan Scott." "How is one half of my favorite couple doing.?" Brooke asked.

Laughing as he responded. "I'm great I heard you were back in town from Hales and wanted to know when you were coming over to see us.?" Nathan asked her.

"Today actually I was thinking of the four of us meeting for lunch." Brooke said back to him.

"You have someone you want us to meet.?" Nathan asked her.

"Well get reacquainted with you him already." Brooke said.

"I'm excited to meet whoever is responsible for the obvious happiness in your voice." "Cannot wait until you get here." Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate and we will be there in a few hours." Brooke said. Hanging up the phone.

As she heard him call out to her.

Smiling when he saw her reappear.

"I would have stayed right where I was."

"But I had to check out the view up close." "And I was just securing our first stop for today we're meeting up with Nathan and Haley Brooke said.

"Great it's been so long since we've seen each other." He said. Bringing Brooke closer to him.

"Let's order breakfast." Brooke said. Picking up the phone by the bed as she started to order.

Minutes later.

"Our food should be here in a while." "In the meantime we should get ready for the day." Brooke said. As she started to walk over to the bathroom.

"Even though your shirt is so comfortable I'm going to run the shower."

Brooke said. Leaning over as she kissed him.

"I'll stay here and wait for the knock at the door." He said.

"Or we take advantage of how big this shower is." Brooke said.

"Decisions, Decisions." He said. Walking over to the door.

Brooke smiling as she kissed him. Shutting the door behind them.

….

Hours later

"Driving down these streets brings back so many memories." Brooke said. Turning to him. While he drove.

"I know growing up here even with the drama and heartache there is no other place like Tree Hill in the world." He said to her.

Brooke looked out the window. Smiling as they passed the houses she knew. The last house she saw was her old one. The red door staring back at her.

The car stopping in the street. As the couple got out of the car. And began to walk up the steps to the front door. Brooke knocking excitedly.

Minutes later. The door opened.

"Tigger!" Haley said. Excitedly.

"Hey Hales." Brooke said happily. As she hugged her.

The two hugging tightly. Pulling apart minutes later.

"Come on in you two." Haley said. Going back inside while the couple followed behind her.

"Brooke." Nathan said. Happily hugging her.

"Nate." Brooke said. Hugging him. She then turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"You both have already met but let me reintroduce you." "This is my boyfriend Antwan Taylor." Brooke said happily.

"We've missed you man." Nathan said to him.

"Welcome back." Haley said. Smiling at him.

"We're going to let you guys talk out here."

"We'll be in the kitchen." Haley said. Taking Brooke's hand as they quickly walked inside closing the door behind them.

"First I'm really happy for you." "And we all love Skills."

"And I expect a full report on what's happened in your life since you left town." "Lastly I didn't know you were bringing a guest and already had made plans." Haley said.

"Hales relax everyone will get along fine." "Whoever it is." Brooke said.

Trying to calm her nerves.

As the friends walked out of the kitchen.

The knocking at the door. Brought Brooke out of her thoughts.

As she answered it. Taking a breath. As she saw the other person.

"Lucas." Brooke said softly.

"Brooke." Lucas said.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 4**

 _-As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. And then the moment was gone._

They're eyes locking for a few minutes. As Brooke looked away. Hearing footsteps behind her. She moved away from the door Haley smiling taking over.

"Luke I've missed you." Haley said hugging him.

"I've missed you too Hales." "You know the life a writer never really stops." Lucas said. Hugging her back.

"Everyone else is in the dining room." Haley said. While she took Luke's hand in hers. The two catching up on the current events of their lives.

Brooke quietly observing. Going in after them into the dining room. Finding a seat right next to Antwan. Smiling as he saw her.

"About time you showed up Luke." "How is life in LA.?" Nathan asked him.

"Uneventful book signings and fan events." "I'm much more interested in what everyone else has been up to." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

"Basketball, Haley is really loving her teaching job." "We have dinner over at Karen's on Sundays she loves when we all come over." "You should come with us next time." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"I will I've really fallen out of touch with everyone." "Hopefully while I'm here I can change that." Lucas said. Looking around at the other guests.

"Luke you've come back at the perfect time the burning boat festival is going to be happening in a matter of days and as always that's the place the to be." Antwan said. Looking to him.

"Definitely I'll be there." "How's the head coaching job.?" "I'm sure your just as much of an influence as Whitey was for us." Lucas says. Looking over at him.

"I will never be as good as he was but I love my job being able to work with those kids seeing them win games and just improve as people as the years go by is so rewarding." Antwan said. Looking back at him.

"It's nice to hear you've found your calling in life." "So many spend their lives trying to find that." Lucas said in response.

"And of course this one here makes my days full of fun and adventure." Antwan said. Linking his hand with Brooke's.

"You two are dating.?" "I had no idea I'm happy for both of you." Lucas said to them.

"Thanks Man." Antwan said.

"Yea we appreciate your support." Brooke said. Avoiding his eyes.

The lunch continuing for a few hours more before it ended.

Antwan having to check on something at the school. Left a few minutes after the lunch ended. Leaving just Brooke and Lucas by themselves.

Walking along on the sidewalk. Taking glances at the stores around them. Lucas turned to Brooke. Her gaze turning up at him. As he spoke.

"I don't have to keep hanging around with everyone." "If it's to uncomfortable or weird given the history between the two of us." Lucas said. Staring back at Brooke.

"No need to do that." "We are all adults here there isn't any reason why you and I can't be in the same group of people and not be civil." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I just wanted to be sure." "And you and Antwan seem really good together." "You deserve that both of you." "Try to not let history cloud your present." Lucas said to her.

Brooke smiling as she responded. "I still see the broodiness in those eyes of yours if you ever want to talk feel free to reach out to me." Brooke said to him.

"Thank you for your offer." "I will keep that in mind."

"You make sure and do the same."

"As if time has stood still red is still very much your color." Lucas said.

Looking to her while he headed for his car.

Taking a breath. While she absorbed his comment.

"I haven't been the girl behind the red door in a long time."

"And he knows exactly why." Brooke thought to herself.

Shaking her head. Heading to her own car as she went home.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 5**

 _-Do you ever look at a picture of yourself and see a stranger in the background? Makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other people's lives have we been in? Were we a part of someone's life when their dreams came true? Or were we there when their dreams died? Did we keep trying to get in as is if we were somehow destined to be there? Or did the shot take us by surprise? Just think. You could be a big part of someone else's life and not know it._

 _Flashback_

 _She remembered feeling of uncertainty she had waiting on the chair in her bathroom. Taking deep breaths. As she eventually looked down at the results. Positive. Her hands trembling. Tears running down her face. Placing the test down on the counter. Carefully sitting back down on the chair. Her car keys in her pocket. Taking off outside her front door and getting into her car. Graduation was days away and everyone was awake and alive. Ready to burst through the seams. Because this chapter of their life was ending. And it gave them the opportunity to reinvent. Brooke had everything. Friends, Her company, But the boy she loved was holding someone else in his arms. He had no idea how much she loved him. Because she had let him go. Racing into her former best friend's arms. Watching the two of them whispering, kissing, and having their own private conversations. For weeks now. Made her want to just tell him but she couldn't she was too late._

Present time

Brooke sat on her couch. Looking through photos from the albums that she had put away. Covered in dust. Her hands moving slowly through the pages. Graduation day. The last big group photo that had all of them together. Smiling wide eyes full of hope.

One by one they all went off into separate directions. Leading new lives. Without each other.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 6**

 _-If you could go back and change just one thing about your life, would you? and if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? or break the heart of another? would you choose an entirely different path? or would you change just one thing? just one moment. one moment that you always wanted back.._

Brooke took a breath. Closing her eyes as she quickly shut the album. Tears welling up in her eyes. Placing a hand to her stomach. Her loving him had never amounted to what she wished it would. There was always something in the way. Distance or other people their relationship had ended years ago, But seeing him now. Looking into those blue eyes. Him looking back at her in only the way he did. Making her heart stop. New York, LA, Peyton, Lindsay, Julian, Antwan. All those people had been intricate parts of who they were. Revealing the truth that both of them denied for so long. At this point it was believable to everyone but each other. Neither of them willing to admit it. So instead they stay sheltered in the safety of the relationships away from each they had built. Hopeful that if given enough time. The feelings would vanish. But as fate would have it. The minute they laid eyes on each other. Everything else faded into the background. Looking around her home. She remembered the memories they shared. This town was a shrine to who they were deep in their cores. Either person could run for so long. Before their true selves started to resurface.

The connection and belief they had in each other ran deep. Brooke took out the album she hadn't had the heart to look at since it happened. It sent a feeling of longing through her. Breaking her heart wide open.

Opening the album. Blue on the outside. A raven on the front cover. Smiling as she started to go through it. Her hands running over the first picture. A baby wrapped in a blanket. Dark eyes and blond hair. Ethan Keith Davis. She had named him. Brooke's broken heart was pieced back together during those 9 months. When he was born. Brooke realized that everything they had went through was meant to happen because the end result was their son.

Hearing her phone ring. Made her jump up. Calming as she saw the name on the ID.

Picking up the call right away.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Momma I miss you." "When are, you coming home.?" The young boy asked curious.

Brooke's heart swelling at the sound of her son's voice.

"Not for some time baby." "But I miss you too and love you so much." "I promise we'll be together again sooner than you think." Brooke said to him.

"I hope so bye momma I love you." Ethan said to her.

"I love you too." Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Hanging up her phone.

As she heard a knock at her door. Quickly walking over to open it.

"Lucas." Brooke said unable to break her gaze from his.

"Brooke, can we talk.?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure." Brooke said. Letting him inside.

Closing the door behind him. As they now were face to face.

"What would you like to talk about.?" Brooke asked him.

"You and me." Lucas said to her.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 7**

 _'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. Love alters not with time's brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom.'_

Lucas looked around the room. Then back at Brooke. Looking up at her. As he then took a seat on the couch close to him. Brooke joining him on an opposite chair. Looking over at him. Pausing as she started to speak.

"What version are you referring to.?" "When we were blissfully happy.?" "When I found out about you and Peyton kissing again.?" "Or when you proposed to Lindsay.?" "And I sat there composed with a smile on my face like always.?" "I would really like to know why you're here.?" "Because the Brooke you knew has grown up and changed." "I don't need or want to hear anything you have to say in regards to what we were." "In this moment, we are practically meeting for the first time."

"What else could I possibly give to you Luke.?" "My heart, soul, trust." Brooke asked. Looking away.

Lucas looked back at her. Her words causing an ache in his chest. As he was reminded just how much he had put her through.

"Your honesty Brooke." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes. As he put his hand on hers.

Taken aback by his response. She listened. Her eyes locked on his.

"Are you in love with him.?" "Honestly truly happy.?" Lucas asked her.

"Why would you even ask that.?" "Why does the status of my relationship matter to you anyway.?" Brooke asked. Looking back at him.

"Because you matter to me." "More importantly I didn't just come back to town to visit and catch up with everyone." "I came back for you." Lucas said to her.

"What about Peyton.?" Brooke asked. Trying to absorb what he had just told her.

"We broke up." "She broke up with me." "As much as we tried to fix things between us it became more obvious that we just weren't right together." "That was two years ago," "Last I heard she had moved on with Jake." "My editor had told me that I needed to find what drove my inspiration for my first book. So, I could create a new one." "And for a lot of people the book was about the comet." But the true love story is about the boy from River court and the girl behind the red door." "They end up saving each other." "And end up falling in love." Lucas said to her.

"It's a beautiful story." "We both know that love doesn't happen often."

"And that as much as you may want something it might never happen."

Brooke said. Looking away from him.

"I didn't fight for you before because of my pride and unwillingness to tell you just how I felt." "I'm in love with you Brooke." "You are the one for me." Lucas said. Touching her face with his hand.

"Luke, I love you too." Brooke said. Tears falling from her eyes.

"I have to tell you something." Brooke said.

"But not here." Brooke said. Taking her hand in his as they started to walk to the front door. Getting into Brooke's car. Driving in silence. Eventually stopping. Walking out as Lucas turned to Brooke as she started to speak.

"It was here so many years ago, it feels like that you told me and the entire beach that you were the guy for me." "This is also where I went right before I left for New York." "My mind going back to that night we had spent together." "Weeks before graduation." "Which was and still is unforgettable because we were in love and it lead to a realization I had never expected." Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"I was pregnant Luke which was part of why I left town."

"I ran my business from New York and 9 months later."

"I had a baby our son Ethan Keith Davis."

"He was and is perfect."

Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"I'm a dad." Lucas said. His voice breaking with emotion.

Putting her hand on his face.

"Yes, you are." "He's beautiful, loves books and basketball, is outgoing and loving.". "Here's a picture of him." Brooke said. Taking out her phone. Handing it to Lucas. As he looked at it.

"I want to see him." Lucas said. Tears welling up in his eyes as he looked back at Brooke.

"He's in New York with my mother." Brooke said.

"I'll take you to him and explain why I didn't tell you or anyone else."

Brooke said. Looking to him.

Taking her hand in his. The two walked to the car. Getting inside as Brooke started to drive.

Taking a breath. As she started to speak.

"I wanted had to protect this baby and by leaving I was protecting you too." Brooke said. As she begun to explain.

….

 **Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts readers.?**


	8. Chapter 8

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 8**

 _'There is no privacy that cannot be penetrated. No secret can be kept in the civilized world. Society is a masked ball where everyone hides his real character and reveals it by hiding.'_

Brooke tried to keep up with the speed limit and hold her composure at the same time. Her words coming out slowly as the memories began to flood her mind.

"Remember the attack at my store and the guy that was involved.?" Brooke said. Looking to him.

"How could I possibly forget you were hurt and bruised yet you didn't bring attention to it until much later."

"I wanted to kill him." Lucas said. His hand balling up into a fist remembering the anger and rage he felt. Looking at the woman he loved so broken.

"I know instead I told you all I needed was for you to hold me."

"And you did that made me feel safe and loved." "Then again simply being around you did that." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

Lucas took her hand in his. As she continued to tell her story.

"After the attack, I had shut down and just wanted to be alone." "Thanks to everyone I love that didn't last very long."

"I thought it was over." "But I was wrong."

"Look I don't want to put this dark cloud over this special important day." "We're practically there now." Brooke said. Looking for a place to park.

Lucas waited until she parked and stopped the car before he spoke again. Putting his hand on her face. Her breath catching. As they're eyes locked.

"We are in this together now that goes for our son and anything else that goes our way." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"How are you not upset or angry with me for keeping this from you.?" Brooke said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I know you Brooke you wouldn't have done what you did for no reason as you told me you were trying to protect him and protect everyone else you loved as well." "That big heart of yours wouldn't allow you to do anything different." "I can only imagine what it's been like holding in all of the happiness and joy he brings not being able to share it like you would want to." Lucas said to her.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to reach out and tell you everything but I was so afraid of exposing him that I just couldn't risk it." "I want to bring home to Tree Hill." "I've told him about you and Nathan and Haley and Karen and Keith." "To be honest though my mom has been a huge help she shielded me from the media and everyone during my pregnancy and helped keep a low profile." "I don't know how I would have gotten through these years without her." Brooke said to him.

"Then I have to thank Victoria for taking care of the two people in the world that mean the most to me." Lucas said. Taking her hand.

"Time to meet your son." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes. As she got out of the car.

Lucas walking side by side with Brooke. Walking up the stairs. Waiting at the front door as Brooke opened the door slowly.

"Momma's home!" A child's voice said happily. The two hearing footsteps run to the door.

"My one and only." Brooke said. Hugging him. As he raced into her arms.

"I missed you so much momma." "It feels like you've been gone for so long." Ethan said to her. As they pulled apart.

"I'm sure it has but I'm back now." "And I have someone I want you to meet." Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"Ethan this is your father." His name is Lucas Scott."

Turning to Lucas as she spoke again.

"This is your son." "Ethan Keith Davis." Brooke said. Tears welling up in her eyes. At the sight of the two of them in the same room. At last meeting each other.

"Hi Ethan I know we are just meeting each other and I want to learn all about you and I'm going to be with you from now on you can depend on me and ask me anything you want. Just know that the minute I found about you I loved you in that exact moment." "I've always wanted to be a dad and thanks to you I am." Lucas said. Humbled and filled with so much more emotion than he ever expected.

Leaning over as he hugged his father.

"It's okay daddy." "I love you too." Ethan said. Hugging him tightly.

Brooke wiped her eyes. Putting a hand to her heart. Knowing that the father and son had each other at now.

Deciding to give him the two sometime alone.

Brooke walked slowly out of the room.

And went quietly in the direction of her mother's door.

Opening it slowly. As Victoria looked up at her.

"I thought I heard your voice." She said. Brooke smiling at her. As she walked farther inside the room. Closing the door behind her.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for Ethan and I." "These last few years would have been so much more difficult without you." "And even though Ethan and I are going to be going back to Tree Hill the both of us will keep in contact and visit you as much as possible." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

"I love you Brooke your my daughter I would do anything and everything to keep you safe I have loved being a grandmother to Ethan he has changed my heart in a lot of ways." "I just don't know if going back to Tree hill especially with Lucas is the best idea." "I mean have you forgotten all the heartache he put you threw.?" Victoria asked her.

"No I haven't but I'm not innocence either." "I kept Ethan from him for so long and he's been so understanding and forgiving towards me." "We both want to move forward together as a family." Brooke said to her mother.

"What about your boyfriend and Xzavier.?" "Those are two very prominent factors in your life still." Victoria said. Looking into her eyes.

"I end things with Antwan and I will not live in fear of Xzavier." "I've spent the last 4 years doing that and I can't do it anymore." Brooke said. Looking back at her mother.

"What about your health Brooke.?" "We almost lost you last time." Victoria said. Tears brimming her eyes.

Brooke took her mother's hand squeezing it tightly.

As she looked back at her.

"I'm a lot better now mom and I am on top of things the best I can be." "I love you mom." Brooke said. Wrapping her in her arms.

"I love you too Brookie." Victoria said. Hugging her back.

Minutes later the two breaking apart. As Brooke started walking out of the room. And went back to the living room. Meeting back up with Lucas and Ethan.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 9**

 _-"Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

Victoria wiped her eyes. Taking a breath as she started to walk out of her room and into the living room where her daughter and grandson were. Looking on at the three of them. Waiting a few moments. As she saw Brooke take Ethan's hand and began walking into the direction of his bedroom. Closing the door behind them. After seeing this she decided to take the opportunity and talk to Lucas alone. Tapping his shoulder. He turned around slowly. Surprised to see Victoria looking back at him.

"I thought I would take this time and talk to you." "If you wouldn't mind.?" Victoria asked him.

"I don't mind at all." Lucas said to her.

As they walked outside on the patio. Victoria closing the door behind him as they each took a seat on the opposite chair.

"Victoria." Lucas said.

"Lucas." Victoria said back to him.

"Brooke told me that you had been here main support system through these four years and I cannot thank you enough for loving, supporting, and most importantly being the family that they both needed."

"I know we haven't had the best relationship but I hope that can change Brooke has said to me that she feels like she has her mom back and that is one thing she has wanted for so long." "You have no idea how much of an impact you've made on her and you will continue to be a huge part of their lives.

"I love your daughter I want to build a life with her and Ethan along with you and the rest of the people we love back in Tree Hill." "I know I've hurt Brooke in the past but I am a completely different man now." Lucas said to her.

Victoria surprised and taken aback by his honesty and openness. Put her hand on his as she began to speak.

"I knew from the minute Brooke introduced me to you." "That you were the one who would have had the capability to be exactly what she needed." "Which is why I had pushed against it so much." "I was afraid of losing her for good." "I had never been the mother I should have been." "With you now in the picture anything she was missing from me would be given from you without so much resistance." "So much has changed since that time." "You are the key to my daughter's heart." "I have given up trying to prevent what is meant to be." "Take care of her." "I will be staying here in New York but will visit whenever it is good for both of you."

"I knew you would be coming here so I had these papers drawn up." "This is for the house back in Tree Hill unfortunately my husband and I were not able to make it a home." "But I know you and Brooke will." "I've already signed over control of Clothes over bros to Brooke." "Lastly I wanted you to have the papers to have ownership over the family beach house it was something Brooke's father and I had bought when she was little that wasn't used nearly enough." Victoria said. Shaking her head. Getting up as she headed for the door.

Lucas took the papers she had given him. And tucked them under his arm. Going back inside.

"Goodbye grandma." Ethan said. As he hugged Victoria.

"This is a see you later never a goodbye." Victoria said. Smiling at him.

"I'll call you when we get there." Brooke said. Hugging her mom.

"I'll be waiting for that call." Victoria said. Hugging her back.

Watching as the three of them left the house walking outside to the car. Eventually taking off down the street.

….

Hours later

"Welcome to Tree Hill Ethan." Lucas said. Smiling at him. As Ethan looked around with wide eyes at all the stores and people going from place to place.

Their first stop was Nathan and Haley's house. As Lucas parked in the driveway. Brooke and Ethan got out of the car waiting for him.

As he rejoined them Ethan in the middle. His parents holding both of his hands.

The family walked up the driveway. Lucas knocked on the door.

The door opening quickly after.

"Well I wondered when we were going to see the two of you."

"The last text I got from Luke simply said. _Going to New York with Brooke. Will fill you in Later._ Haley said. Looking back at them.

"And I I'm ready to do exactly that." Lucas said. Looking back at Haley.

"Come on in and welcome little guy." Haley said. Smiling at the young boy. Who smiled back at her. As the three of them walked inside.

"We have a very big reason for leaving unexpectedly." Brooke said. Looking to the side of her smiling. "This is Ethan Keith Davis." "He's mine and Lucas's son." Brooke said. Looking back at them.

"Wow." "Your parents." Haley said shocked.

"Congrats you two I'm uncle Nathan and this is your aunt Haley." "Over there is your cousin Jamie." Nathan said.

"We have company already here so just take a seat and get comfortable." Haley said. Looking to them.

Ethan ran over and went by Jamie's side. Looking in on what the other Scott was doing. Which was strumming a guitar. Next to him was Jake on the other side was Peyton.

Haley's mind was racing as she thought of the conversation she had with Peyton hours earlier.

Hours earlier

 _While Jake and Nathan had been outside with Jamie. Catching up on what's been happening in their lives. Haley was inside the living room. Talking with Peyton. As she was putting up new pictures on the wall._

" _I really appreciate you and Nate letting Jake and I come over so unexpectedly." Peyton said. Looking to Haley._

" _It's no problem at all Peyton." "You both are welcome here anytime."_

 _Haley said. Smiling at the latest picture of Jamie and Nathan. As Peyton glanced at it and started to speak again._

" _I want this life a whole family you know.?" "It feels like I've been trying to fill that void my entire life and yet the more time goes on." "The more obvious it becomes I've met the man that I'm supposed to spend my life with and that's Lucas." "Hales I broke up with him because the fear that's been in the back of my mind for so long started to seep back in." "That I was destined to be alone I know now that's not true." "Jake is wonderful but Lucas is my soulmate." "Tortured writer, Tortured artist." Peyton said. Looking up at her._

" _Your right him and Brooke as much as they tried they're opposites."_

" _Hopefully someday he'll see that." Haley said in response._

….

 **Author's note: Just when you start to get comfortable. Remember my stories are full of twists and turns.**


	10. Chapter 10

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 10**

 _-There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up._

Taking a breath as Haley attempted to gather her thoughts. In a matter of minutes she felt a hand take hers. Hearing a voice causing her to turn around.

"Are you okay Hales.?" Nathan asked. Noticing the expression change on his wife's face.

"Yes It's just a lot of excitement here today that's all." Haley said. Smiling at Nathan. "You go and talk to people I'll be fine." Haley said.

Looking at her once more before he went back to join the group.

Haley taking a seat. Rubbing her hands together. Relax Haley just because they have a child together doesn't mean that they're getting back together. Haley thought to herself. As she looked over at Jamie and Ethan her heart melting at the sight of them together.

Peyton looked over at Lucas again. Wow he was exactly like she remembered except different older. More at peace then when she saw him last. What had she been thinking. He had tried so hard to keep their relationship afloat. The nagging insecurity had put a blanket over his attempts. She had convinced herself that he too would leave her. So, she left him. The night before over dinner. Telling him that she needed to get away. To find herself, Her purpose in life. And that it had to be done without him. She remembered the look of pain on his face. He had thought they were working on things reconnecting. Especially given the prior night's events. He embedded a sense of calm in her. She was able to let go and try to allow his love to fill the empty places in her heart. Giving her heart and body to him in those quiet dark moments in the safety of their bedroom. In the morning. Tears filled her eyes. As she kissed his cheek. Letting her hand linger on his face for a few minutes more. Before she quietly got out of bed and redressed herself. Packing up as many belongings as she could grab in the early morning sun. Minutes later she walked out of their room and went out the door. Taking off down the street. Into the Comet. A sense of relief coursed through her. The farther away she got.

Putting a smile on her face as she walked over to him. Brooke was over on the other side talking to Jake. Putting a hand on his shoulder as he turned and faced her. Him looking into her eyes. Sent feelings of longing through her. It had been two years since they had been in the same room this close to each other. The look on his face made her want to close the gap between them.

"Lucas hi I just wanted to apologize for everything that had with us before and after I left I was terrified and insecure most of all I couldn't appreciate and reciprocate your love and that was all me I have a much clearer head now and my heart is whole again." "You didn't deserve to be treated like that and I hope we can be friends." Peyton said to him. The emotion in her voice. Taking her off guard.

"It's alright Peyton I never hated you for leaving or held it against you." "I think if we're being honest our relationship had ended way before that." "And it does neither of us any good to hold a grudge." "I'm in a new place these days and I am completely open to being friends." Lucas said. looking back at her.

"That's great I really appreciate that so we should hug and officially cut out this tension between us." Peyton said to him.

Smiling as he leaned over. "You look good Sawyer." He whispered to her. Hugging her to him.

Peyton hugged him back. Wanting to take hold of the warmth she felt being in his arms again. "He was as handsome as ever." She thought to herself. As the two eventually pulled apart.

Brooke looked over at them. In between her ongoing conversation with Jake. Lucas and her weren't officially anything to each other but friends who had a child. Why did the sight of the two of them embracing. Fill her with jealously. Brooke turned her head back to Jake. Smiling as he recounted a story.

The evening going on for a few more hours. Before everyone left.

Lucas had left with Peyton. Texting her. _That they would meet up later_.

Which is what lead her here. Facing Antwan.

"You are an amazing man." "And I feel so lucky to have been able to be loved by you." "But I have to be honest." "Being back here in town with everyone brought up a lot of feelings in me."

"Especially when it comes to Lucas and I." "I need you to know and understand that you were no rebound I truly loved you and I'm sorry for the pain that I'm sure this will cause." "You deserve a woman who is madly in love with you." "And that isn't me." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

Antwan looked up at her. Putting his hand on hers. As he started to speak.

"I'll cherish our time together. You are one in a million Brooke Davis." "Go be with Luke." "I'll be fine." "Let me know if you need anything and we have always been friends so that will never change." Antwan said. As he hugged her.

Brooke hugged him back and they continued their outing for a while longer.

Peyton and Lucas walked along the trail. As he looked around then back at her.

"This was where we met." "Your car broke down and I offered to help you."

Lucas said. Looking at her.

"And you told me about your mom, dad, and uncle Keith."

"You opened my eyes to so much that day."

"I was so over everything and you got my mind off of it."

Peyton said. Looking back at him.

"You changed me that day Luke." "And I don't think you have any idea how much it meant to me." Peyton said.

"What meant to you.?" Lucas asked.

"That you stayed." Peyton said. Taking her hand in his.

Nathan/Haley's

House

"You have fresh snacks and drinks." "We'll be in the other room if you need us." Haley said. Looking to Jamie and Ethan. Who were having such fun together. That they didn't want they're fun to end yet. Haley had told Brooke she would let her know when Ethan was ready to go back home.

Haley walked back into the kitchen. Closing the door behind her. Hearing the boys talk and laughter fill the air. As she turned to Nathan who started to talk to her.

"What's going on in that head of yours Haley James.?" Nathan asked her.

Haley looked back at him. While she attempted to clean up from earlier.

"I may have agreed with Peyton that she should try and get back together with Lucas because him and Brooke don't ever work out." "That was before they showed up here with Ethan and I feel like I'm betraying Brooke." "Peyton is my friend too." "What am I supposed to do Nate.?" Haley asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"There is nothing you can do." "Just keep being there for both of them." "We don't know what's going on between Brooke and Lucas." "So until we do we just need to mind our business for now." Nathan said to her.

Taking her in his arm. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"Everything will work out the way it should Hales." Nathan said.

"I hope so." Haley said. Relaxing in his arms.

…

Brooke walked through the door of her home.

Setting down her purse and keys. She felt good knowing that Her and Antwan would still be friends. She had yet to get a call or text from Haley about Ethan. Or had any contact from Lucas. Which was alright with her. She needed a few minutes to refocus and center herself. She had been waiting for days to get a call from her doctor in regards to her results of the testing she had done.

Taking a breath. As she headed over to the answering machine.

As she pressed play. The blinking light indicating to her she had a message. The person's voice filing the room.

 _Ms. Davis your results are in. I would much rather speak to you in person. Then give the results over the phone. Please come in as soon as possible._

Brooke clicked the button to end the message. Tears welling up in her eyes. Her legs feeling heavy under her. While she slowly walked over to the couch taking a seat. Taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes.

Reopening them. Thinking of the box of letters she had in her closet. Words he had never read. Her honest raw feelings. His name on every envelope. Then the other box she had saved for Ethan. Her hopes and dreams for him. The love his existence had brought into her life. She didn't want anyone to go with her. She would go alone. She needed to know what she was dealing with and how she would tell everyone. Most of all she needed to make this time she had count. Because she had no idea when it would end.

…

 **Author's Note : Thoughts, comments.? Love reading your feedback readers. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 11**

 _"Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again."_

Brooke got ahold of her emotions. And calmed her shaking hand. As she got out her phone texting Haley. _Could you keep him for another or two.?_ Brooke wrote. Sending it. Waiting while she watched a reply pop up soon after.

 _Sure he's welcome to stay as long as you need him too._ Haley replied.

Breathing a sigh of relief at her words. As Brooke typed again.

 _Thanks so much Hales. I appreciate it more than you could ever know._

Brooke typed sending it. As she waited again a reply popping up once more.

 _What are best friends for Tigger. Haley replied._

Smiling as she read that last text putting her phone away. As she headed for the door down her stairs and into her car.

Driving in the direction of her doctor's office.

Some time later Brooke was sitting in front of her doctor.

"Thank you for meeting with me so soon."  
The doctor said. Looking back at her.

"I got your message and didn't want to hold off on getting answers."

Brooke said in response.

"I have your results and will read them to you." "I just want to ask are you sure that you don't want support this can wait a few minutes longer." The doctor said looking to her.

"I have people I can talk to I need to be able to digest this myself first." "Which is why I came here alone. But thank you for caring." Brooke said.

"Your welcome Brooke you're a long time patient." "Let's begin then."

"Your results have shown that you have early onset Alzheimer's disease."

"You along with many people believe it only affects you at an older age."

"But for 200,000 people under 65 this is reality." "When it runs in families the chances grow much closer." "What this disease does is "Brain cell connections and the cells themselves degenerate and die, eventually destroying memory and other important mental functions."

"Memory loss and confusion are the main symptoms." "I'm sure you know that no cure exists, but medications and management strategies may temporarily improve symptoms."

Brooke took a breath. And dapped her eyes.

The doctor put her hand on Brooke's. "I have to go." Brooke said. Getting up. Quickly walking out of the office. And getting into her car. Closing the door behind her. As she started to drive.

Not stopping until she reached the facility.

Getting through the check in. Knocking on door slowly. Eventually opening the door as she closed it behind her.

Walking further into the room.

An older man looked back at her. A look of confusion came across his face.

"Vicki.?" The man said his voice soft.

"No, it's me" "Hi daddy." Brooke said quietly.

Her voice breaking. As she looked at him.

He put his hand on her face. Looked back at her then away.

…

Peyton looked into his eyes. Leaning over as she kissed him.

Lucas let go of her hand and pulled away.

"Peyton, I can't do this." Lucas said. As he backed away from her.

"Why you're not with her." "I'm not with Jake." "Why can't we have the life that was meant for us.?" "Luke, I love you." "I made a mistake letting go and I want the chance to fix it." "Can you honestly look in my eyes and tell me that you feel nothing for me at all.?" Peyton asked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Brooke and I." Lucas began to say.

"Have a son together." "So, what that doesn't mean that you have to be with her." "What your feeling is obligation that isn't love Luke and you know it." Peyton said. Looking back at him.

"Listen Peyton I love you that was never a lie or made to be less than it was our time together meant everything to me." Lucas said. Looking to her.

Nathan/Haley's

House

"Ethan, can you keep a secret.?" Jamie asked him.

"Yea." Ethan said excitedly.

"My momma is going to have a baby." Jamie confessed.


	12. Chapter 12

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone, and just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in, or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quiet persistence of a dream. Because it's only when you're tested that you discover who you truly are. And it's only when you're tested that you discover who you can be. The person you want to be does exist, somewhere on the other side of hard work, faith and belief. And beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead._

 _Flashback_

 _Victoria looked around at the table at her husband and their daughter feeling grateful she had everything she had ever wanted. And eventually they would add a son to the family. Her heart was so full she had no idea what she had done to deserve it._

Victoria took a breath as she looked through the photo album. Her wedding ring had never left her hand. She was so much more sentimental than she ever let anyone see. He was the only man she had ever loved and she would love him for the rest of her life. Their wedding anniversary was today and she doubted he would remember that or her or their life together. It had all happened so much quicker than either of them had expected it to. He had diagnosed years ago and his memory had just deteriorated rapidly.

How I coped was my work. Burying myself deep inside it. The few things in life I still had control over. Brooke had taken over in regards to his care for some time now. I couldn't bring myself to see him once he was put in there. But Brooke and him had always been close ever since she was a little girl.

The walls around my heart went up as time went on. Brooke got older I saw so much of her father in her it was so much more painful than I ever thought it would have been. I ended up pushing her away. The space between growing if it hadn't been for Ethan I have no idea where our relationship would be at this point.

I got back my daughter and the chance to be the mother I was to hurt to be before as well as the opportunity to be a grandmother. Which has been such a gift.

Tapping the side of the album with their wedding picture. Tears welling up in her eyes. As her phone began to ring. Clearing her throat as she spoke.

"Victoria Davis." She said. Trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

…

"I'm going to need you to understand and accept something." "Even with our history and what we went through." "My heart, future, and life is going to be with Brooke." "I'm in love with her." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I don't know why I bothered it has always been about Brooke." "Nothing I have ever done seems to change that and I'm tired of trying." "I'll be here when she breaks your heart." "She's good for that." Peyton said. Walking away quickly getting into her car and driving away. Leaving town for good. Realizing that Tree Hill was no longer where she belonged.

Lucas watched her leave then picked up his phone to call Brooke.

She didn't pick up so he decided to leave a message for her.

"Hey Pretty girl let me know when you get this message a conversation between us about our future is way overdo." "Hope to hear from you soon." Lucas said. Hanging up the phone as he walked into the direction of his car. And started to drive in the direction of his mother's home.

Getting there in a matter of time. Opening the door with his key. As he heard footsteps come to the door where he was.

"My boy." Karen said happily.

"Hi Ma." Lucas said. Leaning over as he hugged her.

"I have news Brooke and I have a son together his name is Ethan Keith Davis." Lucas said proudly.

"I'm a grandmother." Karen said. Surprised. Tears springing to her eyes.

"Yea he's amazing mom." "And I cannot wait for the two of you to meet each other." "That's not all I need Keith's ring." "I'm going to propose to Brooke." Lucas said excitedly.

…

Brooke hugged her dad. Than left his room. Promising to visit him more. Wiping her eyes. Taking a breath. As she checked her phone. Realizing she had a missed call and voicemail.

Her heart jumping as she saw the call was from her doctor's office.

Quickly getting into the car as she headed over to the office.

Minutes later she was across from her doctor. As she spoke.

"I'm sorry Brooke." "There has been a mix up those results weren't meant for you." "You are completely healthy."

She said.

"Thank you so much." Brooke said. Tears falling from eyes.

As she left the office. And got outside and into her car listening to the voicemail from Lucas he had left her.

Then she saw texts telling her to go to her house and follow the instructions that would be waiting for her.

Smiling from the voicemail. She did just that and started to drive home.

…

 **Author's Note: Change of plans Brooke is healthy. What are your thoughts on Victoria and Ted.? And Lucas's plan to propose.? Do you think Peyton is gone for good? And do you think Xzavier will be making an appearance.? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 13**

 _-Sometimes I wonder if anything is absolute anymore. Is there still right and wrong, good and bad, truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable? Left to interpretation. Gray._

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. She was overjoyed to be pregnant again. This time around was completely different. Her and Nathan were happy, settled into their family life. Nathan and I had agreed to keep the gender of this baby a secret we had found out with Jamie sheer excitement and first time parent nervousness had us all over the place. Boy or girl this child would have everything it would ever want or need. Plus growing up with so many siblings I felt really happy being able to gift Jamie with that.

"I'm pretty sure the baby won't come any faster with you focusing so hard on it." Nathan said. Smiling. Wrapping his arms around her. "How are you and baby Scott doing today.?" Nathan asked. Looking at her.

"We're good." "This baby is craving yogurt and fruit." "What a switch from when I was pregnant with Jamie and all I ate was ho ho's and macaroni and cheese." "I cannot wait to start to see the baby grow and feel the kicks and be able to think about names." "We're are so blessed to have each other and our growing family." Haley said. Looking back at Nathan.

"I know which is why I want you to be as stress free as possible." "It's still early on in the pregnancy which is why we haven't told anyone." "I couldn't handle if anything happened to either of you." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry after everything we've gone through." "We're at last getting some peace." Haley said. Looking back at him. Leaning over as she kissed him.

Bringing her closer to him. "You are all mine." Haley said. Running her hands over him. As she started to take off his shirt.

"My heart still stops when I first wake up and see you laying there next to me you have always been able to see me In a way that I have yet to see myself." Nathan said. As he took off the remaining layers separating that separated them.

Laying them on the bed. Reconnecting their lips.

….

Peyton looked around at the house that Jake and her had bought. It was this bright, full of rooms, and this incredible backyard. Jake been everything she could have dreamed of. He didn't understand how dark and deep her pain went. The lengths she went through to try and get what she wanted.

Made her feel undeserving of Jake, Jenny, And their love. But she had made the decision to leave both Brooke and Lucas alone. Even though if she was honest she missed her best friend.

That sense of family and sisterhood she provided simply by being there. "There you are." Jake said. Walking over to Peyton.

"Yea I was taking another look at everything." "It's so beautiful."

"I think Jenny is going to really enjoy growing up here." Peyton said smiling at him.

"She will between the pool and that backyard." "We will have our hands full and just wait until we have kids of our own then things will really get interesting." Jake said. Taking her in arms.

"What's with that look.?" Jake asked. Smiling at her.

"You're just the best thing that has ever happened to me." "And I love you remember that okay.?" Peyton said to him.

"I love you too Peyton." Jake said. Looking back at her lovingly.

…

"Why are you not picking up the phone.!.?" Xzavier yelled. Throwing his phone against the wall. Taking a breath. As he plotted his next plan. Looking at the map on his wall labeled Tree _Hill_ his eyes focusing on his target. A smile coming across his face. Little rich girl it's time you and I to be reunited. He said softly. His fingers touching the red door gently.

…

Brooke pulled up to the beach. Where she found Lucas waiting for her. Smiling at the sight of him. He walked over to where she was extending her hand as she took it. And started to speak.

"Since Ethan is having fun and being taken care." "I figured we could go on our long awaited first date." Lucas said. Leading her over to the table he had set up for the two of them.

Pulling out Brooke's chair as she thanked him and sat down. Glancing out at the view of the ocean in front of her.

Feeling a hand on hers. As she turned back around.

Lucas handed her a glass. She smiled up at him. Taking it.

"What are you toasting to.?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas smiled back at her. "Someday." He said to her.

The two talked, shared stories and pictures from their time apart.

"So you thought about me when you were away.?" Brooke asked.

"A lot more than I would ever be willing to admit."

"You make such a mark on every person you have in your life." "Whether you're just meeting them or have known them your entire life I could never let you go Brooke." "You were always in my heart." "Now that we're back in each other's lives I plan to make sure that doesn't change." Lucas said to her.

"I never forgot or really ever let you go either." "You are only guy who has ever truly knew and loved me for exactly who I am and have seen me during difficult and vulnerable moments allowing me to just be and break down when I need too." "With everyone else I'm always the strong one." "It's nice to be taken care of sometimes." "And able to let down my guard and be understood and supported."

Brooke said back to him.

"You are safe with me Brooke never doubt that." "I've loved you for a long time and our future is so much more than simply unspoken words I see such for us and Ethan." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I love you too Lucas." "I'm looking forward to seeing what comes next and being able to experience it with you makes it all matter that much more." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I should get you home." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his. As the two started to walk to the car.

Getting inside while Lucas started driving. Brooke looked out the window. Eventually reaching her house. Following behind her watching as she walked to her front door. Standing across from her as he looked back at her.

"That was an unexpected almost perfect first date." Brooke said to him.

"I know what you mean the waves, our talk, that smile." He said. Caressing her face with his hand. Leaning over as he kissed her.

Minutes later breaking apart.

Brooke smiling looking back at him.

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas said. Letting her hand go.

"Goodnight Lucas." Brooke said softly. Watching as he walked down the stairs and got into his car and began to drive home.

Taking a breath. Walking inside her home.

Turning on the light as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Changing into her pajamas and got into bed. It was going to be okay. She felt like she could at last believe that.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 14**

 _-Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real, you didn't know what to believe?_

Waking up the happiness from last night very much still present. As he got out of bed. And heard noises like someone was trying to get his attention but couldn't really yell because their voices were muffled. Walking out of his bedroom and into the hallway. The noise got louder. As he kept walking trying to figure what was happening. Entering into his living room. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Brooke she had her hands tied behind her back and tape around her mouth. At the sight of him she started to make noise again. Lucas quickly began taking the tape of her mouth and tried to untie her. As she started to speak.

"Luke go get help leave me here." Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Taking her face in his hands as he spoke.

"We are both getting out of here." "I'm not leaving you alone."

He said to her. While he started to return to trying to untie her arms from the ties.

Brooke jumped at the sound of the door slamming open.

"Luke please go he has a gun." Brooke said. Her eyes watering.

"Ah look little rich girl we have a guest." Xzavier said. Looking to her.

"Now you can either help me or watch me kill her." He said. Looking Lucas.

Lucas punches him knocking the gun out of his hands. As the two men now struggle for the gun.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled loudly. Trying to free herself from the chair.

As a shot rang out.

…

Brooke woke up wet with sweat. It was just a dream. She said. Looking around the room.

No way was I getting to sleep now. So, I might as well start breakfast.

Brooke thought to herself as she started to walk down the stairs. And into her kitchen. Hearing footsteps come down the stairs after her.

Smiling as she looked up. "Morning Ethan." She said.

"Good morning momma." Ethan said. Smiling as he looked up at her. Wearing his basketball themed pajamas and slippers.

"What would you like for breakfast.?" She asked him.

"Waffles." He said happily rubbing his stomach.

"Sounds good to me." Brooke said. As she started to gather the ingredients and start cooking. When there was a knocking that came from the front door.

"Would you get that for me baby.?" Brooke asked as she watched him. Get off his chair and head for the door.

"Who is it.?" Ethan asked.

He then got on his stole and looked through the glass. Afterward opening the door right away.

"Daddy." He said happily as he hugged him. While he walked inside closing the door behind him.

"My boy." Lucas said. Hugging him back.

"Momma's making pancakes." Ethan said excitedly.

"Is she." Lucas said. Looking over at Brooke.

"Hopefully she made a lot because that's my favorite." Lucas said. Turning back to Ethan.

"Come eat with us." Ethan said excitedly.

"Buddy I don't want to impose on you and your mom's breakfast time."

He said looking back at him.

"We have plenty Luke and room to spare plus it'll be give us some time to spend all together." Brooke said. Looking over at him.

"Okay how can resist that face." He said. Looking down at Ethan.

Brooke shook her head. As she smiled at him.

The three of them sat down at the table and choose their pancakes added their toppings and started to eat.

Engaging in conversations on what would be happening. And Lucas sharing where his love of waffles came from causing Ethan to laugh. Filling both Brooke and Lucas's hearts with joy. As they glanced at each other. Wanting keep in contact. At all times. The happiness pouring from their they're eyes. They truly were a family and it felt right.

"Time for school Ethan you'll see daddy later." Brooke said. Giving him his backpack as he hugged and kissed his mother then hugged his dad tightly. Brooke walked Ethan out the door. Waving as she watches him get on the bus. Minutes later the bus taking off. As she closed the front door. Walking back into the kitchen. Noticing that Lucas was clearing the table.

"Luke, you didn't have to do that." Brooke said. Walking over to him.

As she put the leftover waffles away. "It was nice to be able take something off your to do list." "You've done an incredible job with him Brooke." "He's an amazing kid." Lucas said to her.

"Thank you but he would have benefited so much more if you had been around and that is something you may have been able to forgive me for but I have yet to forgive myself." "You would think given what I went through with my dad being too busy with everything but raising me I would of wanted more for my own child obviously I learned nothing from my own experience." Brooke said. Turning from him. Taking a breath. As she looked around the room.

Lucas walked over to where she was as he took her hand. "What was all that about.?" Lucas asked her.

"Nothing I should get to the store and I'm sure you have your own work to get to so I shouldn't keep you any longer." Brooke said. As she let go of his hand.

"Brooke wait a minute." Lucas said. Causing Brooke to turn around.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"There was way more there than past guilt." "What's going on with you.?" Lucas asked her.

A knocking at the door. Stopped the conversation.

Taking a breath. As she went to open the door.

"Morning Tigger!" Haley said. As she hugged her.

Brooke quickly wiped her eyes while she hugged her back.

"Hey Luke." Nathan said. Walking farther inside. Going over to his brother.

Looking to both Lucas and Brooke as she started to speak.

"Were we interrupting something.?" She asked them.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 15**

 _-Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes, a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment... every part of it... will live on forever._

"Actually, Brooke and I were in the middle of a conversation." Lucas said. Looking to her. Brooke looked back at Lucas. Taking his hand as she walked in the direction of her bedroom. Brooke opened the door. Lucas walked in behind her. Closing the door behind them. Brooke let go of his hand as she looked up at him.

"Why are you pushing this.?" "Everything I said was the truth." "Why you are just getting to know your son is because of me." "Everything that went wrong is my fault." Brooke said. Turning away from him. Tears welling up in her eyes. As Lucas put took her hand.

"Brooke what are you talking about.?" Lucas said. Looking at her.

Brooke started to speak. Her voice thick with emotion.

"Luke I don't want to talk about this." "Nathan and Haley are in the living room probably really confused as to why we are in here leaving them alone.

"Why can't you talk to me.?" "Why are you pushing me away.?" Lucas asked her. Emotion in his voice.

"My past is haunting me I thought I could keep it away and keep it hidden." "But day by day this secret is eating me alive and I can't keep it up anymore." "I have to go me and Ethan have to leave town." Brooke said wiping her eyes. As she took her hands from his.

"You can't leave town." "Why would you do that.?" "We are finally getting our chance and really being a family." "Brooke make me understand what's happening." Lucas said. Desperate for answers.

"I'm having the nightmares again." "I had them all throughout my pregnancy about Xzavier and him finding me." Brooke said. Taking a breath.

"Xzavier is miles away you're not in danger anymore." "And if you were I would protect you." Lucas said to her.

"Ethan and I will always be in danger." "Because Ethan is not your son."

Brooke said. As she started to walk away from him.

"He's Xzavier's."

Brooke said. Looking back at him.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 16**

 _-Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness. When it does, is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light?_

Lucas in shock walked closer to her. As he started to speak.

"This makes no sense Brooke why would you do this.?" "Allow me to let that boy into my life and my heart just to tear it all away.?" Lucas asked. Tears welling up in his eyes. He was so lost and confused as to her actions.

Brooke turned around and looked at him. Taking a breath as she started to speak. "I didn't know at first I found out later." "When I got those results I had no idea what I was going to do." "I loved my son but knowing in the back of my mind that half of him was from that evil man made my heart turn cold." "I knew that the best thing for him and for myself was to stay away form a life in New York and that be the end out it." "But it wasn't that simple. He always found me. No matter how under the radar I tried to be." "The older Ethan got the more I longed for him to know what it was like to have a family and a home like I had with all of you." "So, I decided to come back and give him a chance to see what Tree Hill was like and the people who meant the most to me." "We were never supposed to stay this long." "I thought you had moved on and we could both continue our separate lives." "I never expected to reconnect with you and fall in love all over again." Brooke said. Putting her hand on his face. Tears falling from her eyes.

"I named him Ethan I always liked that name." "His middle name Keith was chosen because of the incredible man that he was. And because of you the wonderful man that he raised and loved." "I was desperate for Ethan to know what having a true father was like which was why I said he was yours." "I knew that you would love him but that was wrong and selfish on me."

"I'm sorry I never meant to cause you any pain." "We are going to be leaving and you won't hear from either of us again." Brooke said.

Wiping her eyes. Looking at him. Once last time as she started to walk towards the door to exit the bedroom.

He takes her hand. Causing her to turn around.

She looks back at him. Her face wet and tear streaked. As he starts to speak.

"Everything that has happened between us since you got back was real."

"I want us Brooke." "Me, you, and Ethan to be a family." "None of my feelings have changed." "I love you Brooke." "Stay." Lucas said to her.

Walking over to the drawer taking out what he had hidden inside it. As he started to walk back over to her.

Taking a breath. As he spoke again.

"You have always been the heart and light of my life." "You feel every emotion with such an intensity and constantly keep me guessing and wondering what the next day will bring." "I don't want to spend another minute without you in my life I want experience all the unknown and beauty life offers together." "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me.?" Lucas asked. Getting down on one knee. Revealing the ring he had hidden inside it.

Brooke put her hand to her heart. As she let his words sink in. Looking at ring.

"It's Keith's." She said softly.

"He always wanted me to give it to the woman who had my heart." "And that has been you from the very beginning." Lucas said to her.

"Yes! Lucas, I will marry you.!." Brooke said. Her voice thick with emotion.

Lucas slipping the ring on her finger. As he got up took her in his arms. And kissed her. Minutes later the couple pulling apart.

Joining hands. Walking out of the room. And into the living room.

"We're engaged!" Brooke said excitedly. Showing off her ring.

As Haley and Nathan hugged them both.

In the shadows a figure lurked. Watching the couples through the window.

….


	17. Chapter 17

82 Letters

Chapter 17

 _A decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past._

 _A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties._

 _A celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead._

 _For two will always be stronger than one, like a team braced against the tempest civil world._

Brooke and Lucas along with Nathan and Haley. Began to talk about the wedding. As a knock at the door paused the discussion. Haley got up to open it. Smiling as she saw who was behind the door. Moving over so they could come inside.

"Hi aunt Haley." Ethan said. Smiling at her.

"Hey Ethan from that smile on your face I can tell you had a lot of fun with your grandma Karen." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Yep I'm learning how to bake cookies from scratch." He said with excitement.

Karen smiled at him. As she walked over. And he's the best helper I've had since your dad was little." Karen said to him.

"Come on grandma." Ethan said. Taking her hand as they walked over to Brooke and Lucas. Haley following them as she sat back down next to Nathan.

"There's my boy." Lucas said. Smiling at him. Ethan running into his arms. "Momma and I have big news to tell you." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"What is it.?" Ethan asked. His eyes bright with excitement.

"We are getting married which means there is going to be this ceremony with our family and friends and by the end of it we're going to officially be a family forever." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Wow forever is a long time." Ethan said in response.

"It is and it's only just the beginning." Lucas said. Looking to Brooke. Who smiled back at him. As she turned to Ethan.

"Would you like to be our ring bearer.?" Brooke asks him.

"What would I have to do.?" Ethan asks her.

"You would be in charge of carrying the rings down the aisle." Brooke tells him. "You would go right after Lilly who would be the flower girl." Brooke says.

"I'll do it." Ethan says to her.

"Thank you baby." Brooke said. Hugging him. As he hugged her back.

"We were thinking a small beach wedding." "Family and friends."

Lucas said. Looking to Brooke as he took her hand.

"And a laid-back reception at the beach house." "Wedding cake, smores, a bonfire, and music all night long." Brooke said. Looking to everyone.

"Sounds beautiful Brooke." Haley said. Looking to her. Wiping her eyes.

"Hales what's wrong.?" Brooke asked concerned. Turning to her.

"I'm so happy for both of you and I'm just so emotional lately." "With this wedding and my new nephew and being pregnant." "These are happy tears I promise." Haley said. Looking back at Brooke.

"Oh, My god!" "You're pregnant." Brooke said. Walking over to her hugging her excitedly.

"Yay We're having a baby." Brooke said happily.

"We've known for a while now we just wanted to hold off on saying anything until a certain time had passed." "We're so excited."

Haley said. Looking to Nathan. As he took her hand.

"Weddings, babies, so much happiness is happening at once."

Karen said. Smiling as she looked around the room.

"After everything all of us have gone through this is well deserved." Lucas said in response.

"I couldn't agree more." Karen said to him.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life,_

 _that you expect it to always be there,_

 _because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't._

 _But then one day you feel something else._

 _Something that feels wrong only because it's so unfamiliar,_

 _and in that moment you realize you're happy._

Later on that day

Hours later

"We owe Nate and Hales big time for watching Ethan again for us." Brooke said. Looking over at Lucas.

"I know next time we'll watch Jamie for the weekend and give them some time away." Lucas said in response. Looking back over at her.

"So, what do you have planned for us aside from this beautiful night sky.?" Brooke asked. Smiling at him.

As he took her hand. I wanted to take somewhere that we could alone."

"And celebrate our engagement." Lucas said. As he leads her through the doors and through the hallway. Pausing as he opened the door with the key. Letting her walk through first following close behind her.

The lights down aside from the candles which bring feelings of warmth and safety. Brooke walks farther into the room. Flowers leading to the bed with the combination of music playing in the background. As she turns to him.

"Luke what is all this about.?" She asks. Tears welling up in her eyes. As he took her hand and started to speak.

"I wanted to recreate our last night together." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I've never forgotten about it." "That was the first and only time I ever truly realized what it meant to and felt like to give your heart and soul to someone." "That being in love made every kiss and touch that much more meaningful."

Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Tonight Is about nothing more than me telling you and showing you how much I love you and that I'm letting in all the way there is no one I will ever love the way I love you and being alone is the what would be the only thing left if I ever let you go again." "I'm so madly endlessly in love with you." "I could write book after book and it still wouldn't come close to being enough." Lucas said emotion thick in his voice.

Brooke wiped away her tears. Those words were what she longed to hear for so long." He was the one for her and no one had ever taken his place and at last he chosen her to spend his days with and love for the remainder of his days.

"Dance with me." Lucas said. Extending his hand to her.

As she took it. Her in his arms. He held her close.

She rested her head on his chest. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Giving her a sense of calm. The couple swayed together. Enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other.

Minutes later Lucas lifted her face with his hand. Leaning over as he kissed her.

She kissed him. He brought her closer to him. Wanting to take in every second.

Their kisses slow and gentle. Hands finding home on each other's bodies.

He lays them gently on the bed. Looking down at the woman he loved with all of his heart. Staring into her eyes. As he leaned down kissing her again.

Breaking the kiss as he spoke.

"Are you okay.?" He asked her.

"We I the last time I just I'm scared." She confessed looking up at him.

"It's only me and you in this room and this bed." "Your safe your heart and body and soul I will protect you and take you away from it all." "Starting with tonight."

Lucas said. Caressing her face with hand.

"Kiss me." She said softly.

Leaning down as he reconnected their lips. They're hands joining as their bodies. As one.

….


	19. Chapter 19

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 19**

 _-You've ever wonder how long it takes to change your life?_

 _what measure of time is enough to be life altering? is it four_

 _years like high school, one year, an eight year rock tour, can_

 _your life change in a month, a week, or a single day? we are_

 _always in a hurry to grow, to go places, to get ahead but_

 _when you ' re young, one hour can change everything._

She was beautiful every part of her. My heart couldn't possibly ever fully grasp how deeply she loved me it was so intense which was why I had run to safer options in my past. But I knew that my home was Brooke Davis. And I could not wait to spend the rest of our life together. Smiling as he watched her sleep awhile longer. Before getting out of bed. Putting on the pajamas he had found in the drawer while Brooke's robe hung on the closet door. Carefully walking over to the table as he ordered breakfast. The food arriving with a knock at the door. Lucas quickly answering it paying the person and bringing the food inside. Placing it on the dining table. The smell of breakfast was now throughout the room. As he got out his phone from his outfit yesterday. And saw that he had a missed call. Recognizing the number and making a mental note to call the person back later.

Deciding to get back into bed. When Brooke started to wake up.

"Morning Luke." Brooke said. Smiling happily. As she got out of bed. Slipping on her robe as she walked over to him.

Smiling back at her as he spoke. "Good morning Pretty Girl." He said. Caressing her face leaning over kissing her.

Smiling into the kiss. The couple pulling apart minutes later.

"Just what I wanted to see aside from your handsome face this food looks delicious." Brooke said. Smiling at him as she sat down.

"I ordered while you were asleep." Lucas said. Sitting down next to her. Uncovering his plate while Brooke uncovered her own.

Beginning to eat as she spoke again. "Considering we just got to sleep a few hours ago I'm surprised you were up before me." Brooke said. Smiling as she looked at him.

"I may have been up for some time simply in awe of my soon to be wife." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his as he kissed it.

"Mrs. Brooke Penelope Scott." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Wow you want to drop the Davis.?" Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I'm ready to leave all that went wrong in my past and move forward with you which includes letting go of what being a Davis meant." Brooke said looking into his eyes.

"I really like the sound of that." "You won't be the only one with a name change I plan to adopt Ethan so we all will be Scotts no more hiding just the three of us living life as a full family." Lucas said to her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. As she spoke.

"Luke you don't know what that means to me." Brooke said. Her voice breaking as she wiped her eyes.

Lucas looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"It would me the world to me to make everything official." "I love that boy he is my son and I will protect him and love him and guide right along with you." "Just like my uncle Keith did with me." Lucas said in response.

Leaning over as she kissed him.

"When we get back I want you to move your stuff in to my place." Brooke said to him.

"I have an even better idea the three of us moving into your old house."

"And we can start the next chapter of our life their being married with our boy and I write, you run your line and maybe in the future we give Ethan a brother or sister." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"That would be my dream come true." "But how would you." Brooke started to say.

"Your mom and I had a discussion months back." "She gave papers for ownership of the house and your family beach house." "She said she wouldn't get in the way of our relationship like she had done before."

Lucas said to her.

"She said all of that." "I had no idea." Brooke said in response.

"So, life is lining up at last for us Brooke our happy ending is closer than either of us ever expected." Lucas said to her.

"Take me home Luke." Brooke said. Touching his face with her hand.

"I will right after we finish up in here." Lucas said. Picking her up.

Laughing as she looked up at him.

"I thought we were finished." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I will never get enough of you." Lucas said. As he reconnected their lips.

….

Victoria took a breath. As she decided that she had to knock on the door. Having been standing next to the door for almost an hour. She knew it would be another wasted trip if she didn't go inside.

Waiting a few minutes as the door started to open.

Taking a deep breath as her eyes locked on his.

Closing the door behind her. Her steps slow. Eventually reaching to where he was. As she sat down on the chair next to his bed. Needing the distance for him she had told herself but really it was for her. She was nervous and afraid. She had spent years telling herself that this decision was best when the reality was her heart has never and would never move on.

Looking at him as she started to speak.

"Ted I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that." Victoria said. Feeling the sting of unshed tears burn her eyes.

He looked back at her. Putting his hand on hers.

"Vicki." He said softly. His voice quiet.

"I love you Ted." "I've missed you so much." Victoria said. Her voice thick with emotion.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your continued support. It means so much. Thoughts on Brucas and Victoria and Ted.? Continue to review and give me your feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 20**

 _-Regret makes you old, and bitterness poisons the people around you._

Lucas and Brooke had been back home for a while now. Sitting down next to their son. Who was filling them in on all the things he had done while they were away. Brooke and Lucas simply listened enjoying their time together as a family. The happiness both of them felt went beyond anything either of them had ever experienced. And they felt as if any moment things would change and they didn't know whether that was for the better or the worst. Eventually Ethan tired of talking. Stopped and asked where his parents had gone and why he couldn't of went with them.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. Their hands joined together. As they looked back at Ethan. Who had Brooke's dark hair, eyes, and dimples. "Daddy and I were celebrating our engagement and unfortunately couldn't take you with us but we will celebrate together as a family just the three of us. As soon as we finish planning things." Brooke said. Looking over at him.

"That sounds great can go soon.?" He asks looking back at her.

Lucas chiming in. "Sure, I think you and I are in need of some father/ son bonding time." "I'm thinking the River court, I'll take to Scott's body shop, then Karen's for lunch." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

"Wow that sounds like a full day." "Is it really just going to be me and you.?" Ethan asked him.

"Yep just me and my boy." "Now I think it is past your bedtime you go put on your pajamas and mommy and I will be there in a few minutes to tuck you in." Lucas said. Smiling at him.

"Okay I'll get ready right now." He said. As he walked quickly into his room which was across the hall.

Once she heard the door close. She turned and faced Lucas.

"What's with that face.?" Lucas asked. Taking her in his arms.

"I love the way you love him he looks up and admires you so much."

"I just have no idea how I was able to get so blessed with finding you and us falling in love." "You being a father to him seeing that love in your eyes anytime time around him makes my heart ache with happiness." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis." "And I knew getting involved with you meant that the two of you were a package deal." "I've wanted a family for a long time." "The fact that I get to have that and experience it with the love of my life means everything to me."

Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"You are too good to be true Lucas Scott." Brooke said. "I'll be waiting for you in our room." Brooke said. Smiling as she headed into the hallway.

Waiting until he heard the door close. As he headed into the backyard. Calling the number from earlier. While he waited a few minutes. The other person picking up.

"Hey Luke." "I've missed talking to you." She said. Her voice thick with emotion that she quickly tried to change.

"I've been meaning to get back to you." "But life has really changed in big ways since we've talked last." "I talked with the everyone I needed to talk to and gave them my idea now I have to tell you."

"The title of my new book is going to be called Someday."

"Inspired by my life now and a nod to my past and the events of the future that I see happening." "The fans will really love how this ends up." Luke said excitedly.

"We should meet up and you can tell me all about what's changed and I can you some things as well." Lindsay said to him.

"Okay we could meet up the day after tomorrow." Lucas said to her.

"Why can't we meet up tomorrow.?" She asked with annoyance In her voice.

"Because I have plans with my son." Lucas said.

"Oh fine the day after then and congrats that is a very fortunate child." Lindsay said.

"Thanks and I truly am the luckiest man in the world."

"See you then." Lucas said to her. Hanging up the phone as he went back inside and went to bed.

…

Smiling as she turned around. "He's going to meet up with me."

"Then she'll be all alone." Lindsey said as he looked back at her and started to speak.

"You've done me proud." "This may end up exactly how we want it to." Xzavier said. Smiling back at her.

….


	21. Chapter 21

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 21**

 _'There will always be something to ruin our lives. It all depends on what or which finds us first. You're always ripe and ready to be taken.'"_

"It's always that way at least two stories before bed." "He loves books and gets so into the story." "He's so ecstatic about tomorrow." Brooke said. Looking at Lucas. Who had taken her hand in his. As they left their son's room and were in the hallway heading to their own. Once behind their own door. Lucas turned to her. And started to speak. "He's not alone in his excitement I'm really looking forward to spending this time with him. The more time we spend together the closer we become and the more I learn about him." "It's my favorite way to spend a day aside from being with you of course." He said. Smiling at her.

As he began to change into his pajamas. She took off her robe. Revealing a red nightgown underneath.

"Wow." Lucas said. While he finished changing. Looking in her direction. "Red is really your color." He said. Taking her in his arms. Looking into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how long it's been you looking at like that never fails me blush. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said. Touching his face with her hand. Looking back at him.

"I will love you for the rest of our life." "When we are old and grey picking up after our grandkids and spending our winters in France and summers at our beach house." "A daughter you can teach cheer to and share your love of clothes and have the unbreakable bond with. And another son so Ethan can experience what it's like to have a built in best friend. Like I have with Nathan."

"So much to look forward to I can hardly wait to marry you." Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"I want to push the wedding up I want to get married as soon as possible so we can start this next chapter." Brooke said. Looking into Lucas's eyes.

"Sounds perfect I'd marry you right now in these pajamas." Lucas said smiling at her.

"If we had someone to marry us I may take you up on that." "I was thinking this weekend." "My mom, Naley and Jamie, Karen, Lilly, Ethan and us." "By the next week, we would be a married couple." Brooke said excitedly.

"Let's do it." Lucas said excitedly. Leaning over as he kissed her again.

"You never got rid of your tattoo." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"Why would I.?" "You still have yours." Brooke said. Running her fingers over the tattoo that laid on his arm.

"People that are meant to be together find their way in the end." Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

"Leaning over kissing him." As the gap between closed.

….

In the morning

Brooke, Lucas, and Ethan. Sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast as Lucas went over the plans again for today.

"Then when we're done at Karen's we'll head back home and get momma then we'll tell you about our plans for this upcoming weekend." "You haven't seen Grandma Victoria in a while and we thought it was time for a visit." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Yay I missed grandma." "So, it's going to be like a sleepover.?" Ethan asked his parents.

"Exactly like that it'll be for two days then you come back home to mommy and I." Lucas said.

"That's going to be the best." "So, daddy can we start our day now.?"

Ethan asked excitedly.

"Lead the way buddy." Lucas said. Smiling as he watched him get off the seat and head to the door.

"Wait a minute mister where is my hug.?" Brooke said. Looking to him.

"Sorry momma." Ethan said as he walked over to her.

Brooke her arms as he hugged her.

"I love you so much." Brooke said. Holding on tight to him.

"I love you too momma." Ethan said. Hugging her back.

As he wriggled out her arms and headed to the front door.

Lucas looked over at Brooke. Taking her in his arms.

"We will be back soon than you think." "Don't miss us too much."

Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her softly.

"I'll try." She said. Smiling at him.

"I love you Pretty Girl." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said. Looking back at him. As she watched him walk out the door. Walking over Watching as the car drove out the driveway and into the street. Then closing the door behind her.

Brooke went into the living got out her sketchpad and started to draw.

Making sketch after sketch. Not paying much attention to time. As she heard a knock at the door. Putting down her sketchpad. As she walked over to the door slowly. Taking a breath while she opened it. Knowing it wasn't Lucas or her mother. Haley and Nathan along with Jamie were having family day at the park so she knew it wouldn't be either of them

Turning the knob carefully. The door opening the other person on the side of the door. Causing a look of surprise on Brooke's face.

"Peyton." Brooke said softly.

"Brooke, can I come in.?" Peyton asked her.

"Sure, why not." Brooke said. Moving over as Peyton walked inside.

Brooke closing the door behind her.

"What's going on Peyton.?" Brooke asked. Unsure of what she could want.

"I just wanted to talk." "I miss you Brooke." "Most of all I miss our friendship." "I was wondering if we could start over a clean slate." "Neither of us are the people we used to be." "I'm moving back to town with Jake and Jenny and we are married and I'm pregnant." "The only thing missing is making peace with the people that I left behind." "We always planned to raise our kids together and have our families be close." "So, what do you think Brooke.?" Peyton asked her.

Brooke let everything Peyton said. Sink in she was right a lot had changed with both of them. The drama of the past was ancient history now. Why hold on to the negativity. "Okay we can start over." "I missed you Peyton." Brooke said. This wave of emotion came over her.

"I missed you to B Davis." Peyton said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us, the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish, even if they're half a world away, or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand. We're left only to wonder that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children?_

Lucas with Ethan by his side walked out of his car. And onto the River court. "This place holds a lot of memories. It shaped the person I became and moments I've had with friends and family." "I hope you get experience that as well." "Until then we'll going to play basketball." "You get the first shot." Lucas said. Smiling as he passed Ethan the ball. Their father/ son day just beginning.

"So tell me everything how's Jenny and married life and being pregnant with little jagielski going.?" Brooke asked her. While she got extra toppings from the table. In honor of rebuilding their friendship. Two women decide to bake and talk and just get to know each other again.

"It's amazing Jake is everything we remember him as but better." "Jenny is growing and learning and so beautiful." "We're so close I feel blessed being able to pass on the mother/ daughter relationship I had with my mom. With Jenny having kids really reminds you that life is a constant learning experience and you have to open yourself to it." "Out of all the things we do together teaching her draw, about music, it's just those moments when she hugs me for no reason at all and tells me how much she loves me that just makes my heart swell." "I'm excited that Jenni and Ethan along with Jamie will all grow up together." "It's all working out exactly like we planned." "We really are all getting what we wished for." Peyton said. Looking to Brooke.

"Lucas and I are getting married." "I want you to be a part of it." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"I would be honored B Davis." Peyton said.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**82 Letters**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Destiny has a way_

 _Of finding you._

The wedding

The wedding arch had red roses in bouquets at end of it. Family and friends were all gathered together. Everyone smiled with happiness watching Lilly come down the aisle. Tossing the flower pedals with every step. Then Ethan walked down the aisle. With the rings on a pillow. Standing next to his father.

Haley and Peyton walking down the aisle one after the other. The guests in the audience stood up. The double doors opening.

Brooke walked down the aisle with Nathan by her side. Smiling as she saw Lucas. Eventually making it down the aisle.

The couple standing next to each other. Reciting vows from their hearts. Each slipping a ring on the other's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Lucas took her in her arms. Kissing her. The beach filling with applause. Lucas and Brooke walked back down the aisle.

The reception lasted for hours. Full of laughter and fun. Pictures and memories. That would last a lifetime.

…

The couple was whisked away to their honeymoon that lasted a week. Enjoying newly married life. Coming back home more in love than ever before.

Peyton and Jake welcomed a daughter. Named Ellie Hope Jagielski.

Nathan and Haley welcomed their Son Eli Benjamin Scott.

Brooke and Lucas ended up with their final dream come true. Welcoming twins a son and a daughter. 2 years later. Names Jonathan Mitchel Scott. And Emily Lynn Scott.

The couples making the beach and beach house a yearly tradition.

Even though the years pass some move away and move on. Everyone comes back. Living their lives together happily as family for the rest of their lives.

 **The end**


End file.
